


Thirteenth Division Kurosaki

by PaperFox19



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Harems, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Kurosaki Ichigo, Two Cocks, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ichigo’s zanpakuto’s release is a fan, his bankai release is twin blades. His powers seems to be that of reflection and nullification. He often takes care of captain Ukitake, but is given a mission to oversee Karakura Town. Strange events begin to unfold.





	Thirteenth Division Kurosaki

Thirteenth Division Kurosaki

Ichigo’s zanpakuto’s release is a fan, his bankai release is twin blades. His powers seem to be that of reflection and nullification. He often takes care of captain Ukitake but is given a mission to oversee Karakura Town. Strange events begin to unfold.

Chapter 1 The Lieutenant of Squad 13

Among the 13 Court Guard Squad, there are Thirteen Captains, and Thirteen Lieutenants, along with the remaining seated officers that are loyal to their respective squad. Among the lieutenants, none was considered more hard-working than Ichigo Shiba. He is the son of Isshin Shiba and his Quincy mother Masaki Kurosaki, their union was an attempt to form a union between Shinigami and Quincy.

He worked hard and learned a lot in Soul Reaper Academy, and with his power and scores, he practically had a pass to any Squad he wanted. In the end, he chose the Thirteenth Squad run by Captain Jushiro Ukitake.

Despite his captain position, Ukitake had poor health and often was not able to perform his duties. Thankfully he had a very hardworking orange-haired shinigami as his lieutenant. Not only did he handle his tasks but he often took on his captain’s tasks, even attending captains meetings in his stead.

He was often seen taking care of the white-haired captain. “Captain Ukitake, I brought the tea.” he slid open the door.

“Hello Ichigo, you work so hard. You don’t have to check on me so much.” He rose out of bed.

“Nonsense, I’m happy to help,” he poured the tea. “Are you feeling any better today?”

“Yes, with your help I’ve been having better days,” Ukitake sips his tea. “Why don’t you join me?”

Ichigo poured an extra cup of tea, and the two shared a nice drink together. Ukitake eyed the orange-haired boy. He was surprised a shinigami of such strength would choose his squad, especially someone from the Shiba clan. After his last Lieutenant had been murdered, he hadn’t filled the slot. The squad was being run by the other seated officers.

When the boy joined up, he took the reigns and did the work of over a dozen officers in one. The white-haired captain was completely taken in by Ichigo, the boy was so kind yet tough. The rest of the squad respected him as their lieutenant. Hell, many captains almost saw him as a second captain of Squad 13 with how he took care of Ukitake’s duties. Ichigo would just laugh at that.

Ukitake had read Ichigo’s file from the academy. Despite having one zanpakuto when released his zanpakuto becomes two fans. He had the power of reflection in one fan, and nullification in the other. He could reflect kido and projectile attacks, even nullify barriers and seals, the most interesting thing is that he could even nullify zanpakuto abilities forcing them back into a sealed state.

His zanpakuto release was Dance Soyokaze(Gentle Breeze). He had high spiritual pressure, that he had difficulty controlling, so he wore special cuffs to regulate his overwhelming spiritual power, the left cuff had a blue crest on it and the right cuff had a red crest on it. It didn’t seem to limit him in battle though, the cuffs were so durable he could even use them as shields. Some of the most amazing things about Ichigo is what wasn’t written down.

Ukitake had watched him spar with the lieutenant of squad 6 often, Ichigo looked so dazzling on the battlefield. Ukitake gave Renji permission to visit any time he wanted since it was nice to see Ichigo cut loose and have fun.

With his outstanding test scores, his skill, his power, and his amazing work ethic, it was no wonder he got offers from other captains. They kept asking him to borrow Ichigo from time to time, if not give him up completely. Ichigo wasn’t leaving squad 13, he made that quite clear. He wanted to be Ukitake’s lieutenant.

Ukitake had gotten a lot better since Ichigo joined his squad too, but Ichigo had a mission to the living world soon, so he wanted the captain to rest and build up enough strength to last while he was gone.

“I got another request from Captain Aizen again.” Ukitake points out.

“Again, that man his relentless. If he keeps this up he's gonna make Momo cry.”

“It's not just him, Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Komamura, even Captain Ichimaru have requested you.” Ukitake almost felt jealous, they were trying to take his Ichigo away. He blushed at the thought of Ichigo being his.

“I don't mind helping out but I'm staying in Squad 13…” Ichigo looked down at his tea. “I really want to be of use to you Captain.”

Ukitake chuckled. “You are a great help to me really!”

“Do...do you not want me to be your lieutenant anymore?” he gripped his teacup tight.

“Ichigo...” Ukitake was surprised.

“I know...I know I look a lot like my cousin Kaien, I was told coming here would bring up bad memories. I might be selfish, but I wanted to be in your squad.” Ichigo blushed. “I wanted...I wanted to be in your squad the most...my cousin always talked about you, and I think you are great.”

Ukitake was at a loss for words. “Am I just being selfish?” Ichigo asked, his eyes getting wet with unshed tears.

“No, not at all, I’m glad you are my lieutenant!” Ukitake smiled at him. “In fact, it makes me jealous so many captains want you,” he confessed.

It made Ichigo smile. “Thank you, captain, you don’t need to be jealous, no one will take me away from you.”

“I’m glad,” Ukitake said, he felt his heart flutter at the boy’s words. “You have a mission to the living world soon, correct?”

“Yes sir, it’ll only be for a few weeks,” His mission was to patrol Karakura Town, the person who normally does it was going on leave. The place was a strong conduit of souls so it had to be protected. “I suppose I should, give you extra service then...right?” Ichigo’s spiritual pressure washed over Ukitake.

The white-haired man blushed. “I...I think I’ll be fine...” his blood was rushing south.

“But I’ll be gone for a few weeks, I should be sure to feed you lots, so you can have enough energy until my return.” he cupped the man’s cheek. Ukitake gulped.

“O-Okay...” Ichigo sealed his lips over his captain’s. Ukitake’s body trembled as Ichigo poured his reiatsu into him with his kiss. Ichigo was truly special, his reiatsu was so bountiful and powerful even Ukitake’s illness couldn’t break it down.

His own unique power responded well to it, allowing Ichigo’s reiatsu in and replenish him before stopping the illness from overtaking him. Ukitake’s liveliness lately was all thanks to Ichigo’s treatments. The kiss and Ichigo’s reiatsu had Ukitake hard and weeping in his fundoshi.

“Ichigo...” Ukitake panted when the kiss broke. This all started with kisses, but it has slowly grown into more and more. The only one who knew about this was Shunsui, his oldest friend, and the man was so proud of him. ‘Having someone as sexy as Ichigo taking care of your every need is a dream come true.’ so he had said.

“You got hard again captain, not to worry, I’ll take care of you,” he caressed the man’s bulge, increasing the size of his wet spot. Ichigo started to disrobe him, Ukitake blushed as his 9-inch dick stood erect, tenting his fundoshi. He blushed in embarrassment.

Ukitake was fit, when he has energy he works out and trains, he had fine shoulders, toned arms, and legs, pecs, a fit stomach, a surprisingly plump ass, his cock was long and strong, and his balls were massive. He didn’t have the strength to touch himself at times, so the man had been quite pent up until Ichigo came into his life that is. Under Ichigo’s gaze, he got even more excited. Ichigo’s reiatsu washed over his naked flesh earning more soft moans and heated pants.

“Have your nipples gotten bigger?” Ichigo teased, caressing on the man’s nips.

“Ahhh!” he cried out. “That’s because you keep playing with them!” he moaned.

“Oh it's my fault?” he smiled, playing with the buds until they hardened. Ichigo leaned down and sucked one while pinching the other. Ukitake arched his back, moaning in pleasure.

The pleasure from his nipples had him so hard it hurt. He was weeping pre-cum like mad, so much the essence was seeping through his underwear. If Ichigo kept this up he’d be cumming. It was almost scary how easily Ichigo could make him feel so good, how hard he could make him, how quickly he could make him cum.

Ichigo continued to toy with Ukitake’s nips, capturing his lips and devouring the man’s moans. Ichigo fed him his reiatsu, pouring it into his body, making his body grow hotter. He stopped teasing his nips for a bit and focused on fondling his pecs. ‘Ohhh!’ His eyes fluttered closed.

When the kiss broke for air Ukitake was left panting. “Ichigo...please...”

“Yes Captain,” he gave Ukitake a rub down, massaging his muscles while pouring his reiatsu through him. Oh, it felt good, it felt even better when Ichigo removed his fundoshi. His slick cock hit the open air, he was hard and hot, ready to blow!

Ichigo began playing with his heavy balls and gripped his slick cock firmly. “Ahh!” His hips bucked. Ichigo took the cue and began pumping the man’s hard member.

“Does that feel good captain?” he rubbed the tip with his thumb.

“So good, you are so good to me Ichigo!” he moaned. His heart was pounding in his chest. He was pushed over the edge and came. His cum erupting and launching all over his pecs and stomach. Ukitake’s head was spinning.

Ichigo wasn’t one to leave a mess, and he began to lick the cum off his body. He moved back and forth, cleaning every inch of him. Ukitake’s legs were pushed up, and he hooked his legs and held them to his chest. His hole was exposed and twitching, his cock still hard and wanting. “If you gonna be gone for a while, you need to fill me up proper!”

“Yes captain,” he kissed Ukitake’s hole and licked the tight ring of muscle. Ukitake wasn’t a virgin, hasn’t been for a long time, he also stopped having sex as his health issues grew worse, so his hole was virgin tight for Ichigo to break open again. His tongue teased his entrance, caressing his hole lovingly before it pushed inside.

“Ohh!” his legs buckled and his toes curled. Ichigo’s strong wet muscle wiggled in his ass, stretching him open. He began to pour his reiatsu into the man’s ass. “Oh, soul king...oh fuck...ohhh!” His insides were massaged by hot energy.

The man’s sweet spot was stimulated by the younger soul reaper’s power. His pleasure surged spreading all the way to his fingers and toes. He couldn’t help it he started to drool. He’s used this technique in the past, channeling one’s reiatsu onto an erogenous zone to triple one’s pleasure in an instant. The effect can vary based on the user’s strength and hot damn Ichigo was strong, he’d swear his pleasure was enhanced tenfold.

He pulled back and marveled at the mess of his captain. The white-haired male had cum from getting rimmed by the orangette. “Is that enough for you, captain?” Ichigo asked.

“No...more please...” he reached down and held his cheeks apart. “Please Ichigo!”

“Okay, Captain!” Ichigo disrobed and Ukitake gazed upon another unique factor of Ichigo’s body. The boy had two dicks, two functioning dicks! Still rare even in Soul Society, but just as erotic. Though it wasn’t so strange as men with large spiritual pressure have been said to be packing some big equipment. Each one was 12 inches long.

Normally when Ichigo took him, he’d take one dick while the other slide along his cock and balls. The friction inside and out was maddening and wonderful. Ichigo took him regularly

“Ichigo...call me Ukitake...” he said blushing.

“Yes...Ukitake-sama!” somehow him saying that was more embarrassing. It stroked something inside Ukitake. The orangette came prepared, lubing up his cocks. Ichigo lined up his left cock, sliding in as his right slid along Ukitake’s cock and balls. He was stuffed so full and so deep, he could only imagine taking both cocks at once.

Ichigo began to move, fucking Ukitake while frotting with him at the same time. “Does it feel good, Ukitake-sama?”

“So good, faster!” Ichigo obeyed, driving into the white-haired man with vigor. His toes curled, as Ichigo’s cock brushed his sweet spot. Ichigo’s hands came down to play with Ukitake’s nips, pinching them as he plundered the man’s ass. “Ahh ah ah ahh I’m cumming!”

Ukitake arched his back and came all over himself and Ichigo’s cock. It was too good, so intense, just as his insides were being filled with Ichigo’s pre-cum he was also being filled with Ichigo’s reiatsu.

“I’m gonna cum!” Ichigo moaned. He pulled back and slipped both his cock heads into Ukitake.

“Ahh!” his eyes widened, this was new. His climax hit and twin streams of cum flooded Ukitake’s ass, pummeling his sweet spot, and Ichigo’s reiatsu surged deep inside him.

“This should be enough to last, yes?” Ichigo panted.

“You are too good to me!” Ichigo hugged him, and Ukitake hugged him back.

“I’ll help clean you up,” Ichigo said.

“Later, can you hold me for now,” Ukitake said, and the boy obeyed. After some adorable cuddling, Ichigo gave him a sponge bath and a massage.

“Enjoy a rest captain, your body should break down my seed soon enough.” Soul Reaper bodies could break down semen, turning it into energy. Ukitake felt like he could run a marathon, Ichigo’s reiatsu always made him feel like a million.

Ichigo would be leaving for a mission, Ukitake would see him off, but he knew he was gonna miss the boy terribly. He just hoped the boy would come back to him safe and sound.

To be continued…Big Trouble In Karakura Town


End file.
